


Third Edition

by thewightknight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: When Stiles rediscovered all his old D&D books in the attic, he could never have predicted who'd join his new gaming group.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Ethan/Danny Mahealani
Kudos: 17





	Third Edition

**Author's Note:**

> So late to the game for this series. I started watching it with my munchkin last month and we've just finished Season 3.

Mr. Stilinski had decided that this weekend, they needed to clean out the attic. And by "they", he meant "Stiles". And "Stiles" was, by default, "Stiles and Scott".

No emotional landmines hid among the dusty boxes, as his dad had labeled the boxes that contained the few of Claudia's belongings he’d kept after her death. It was the other boxes he'd meant.

As Stiles had grown, and outgrown toys and books, instead of donating them, he'd boxed them up and stuffed them up here. Unlike the boxes that contained mementos of his mother, he’d labeled none of his, and they contained a jumble of belongings with no rhyme or reason to them.

A single dim bulb lit the attic, so Stiles and Scott took turns lugging the boxes down, one by one, and sorted through them. With most of them, they packed up all the contents back in their original boxes and loaded them into the back of Stiles' Jeep. Stiles kept a few things here and there—a favorite toy with sentimental value, a book personalized by his mother with drawings of a tiny Stiles in with the characters as they went about their adventures, a shirt from a favorite TV show.

Towards the bottom of a stack in one corner they found one box too heavy for Stiles to lift. Scott brought it down, grumbling as he juggled the box with one hand while holding on to the ladder with the other.

"How did you get this up here to begin with?" Scott asked when he reached the floor.

“Guess I brought up the empty box and then put everything in it up there?” Stiles suggested.

"Weirdo," Scott teased.

When they opened the box, Stiles' eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about these!"

The box was full of D&D books.

It started small. Scott offered to DM a game. Since it would be more fun if it just wasn't him and Stiles, Scott invited Allison to join them. With Allison playing, Lydia inevitably got included and then Isaac got wind of it.

With Lydia now in the party, that meant Aiden too, and you couldn't have Aiden without getting Ethan, and Ethan and Danny were a package deal.

Nobody admitted asking Derek to join. Maybe nobody did. Maybe he’d sniffed it out with his spooky stalker werewolf senses. However it happened, when they'd all gathered at Scott's Saturday morning for their first session, somehow, he was there, glowering at everyone from one end of the table. To everyone's amazement, Derek loved Cheetos. No one dared point out the dusting of orange powder that got in his stubble.

Scott always used to play paladins before Stiles had packed up the books. Ethan took up this role, since Scott was running the game. Lydia and Allison declared they were playing halflings—sisters. Allison picked rogue, and Lydia opted for cleric.

When Derek announced he'd be playing a barbarian, Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Come on, Derek! The point of D&D is to be something you're not. Escapism, you know? And Allison! Come on? Assassin? Really?"

Allison shrugged, grinning.

"You're one to talk, Stiles," Scott said. "You always play wizards."

"Yeah, but that was before all this!" Stiles protested, waving his hands.

"Okay, your DM would like to know what you're playing for this game."

Stiles wouldn't meet Scott's eyes.

"You're playing a wizard again, aren't you?" Scott asked.

"I like wizards!"

"You should try something new. How about a bard?" Scott asked.

"Bards suck!" Stiles shot back.

At this, both Stiles and Scott dissolved into laughter. Everyone else stared at them, expressions varying between blank, amused and annoyed.

"Okay, we need to watch that movie sometime," Scott said when their snickers played out.

Aiden, too, picked wizard, and Danny, after some dithering, settled on ranger.

"I can have a wolf as my animal companion!" Danny said, elbowing Ethan in the ribs.

"Oh. I want to be a half-orc," Derek said.

Scott rubbed his hands. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

To no one's surprise, Lydia had memorized the entire player's handbook before their first session. What did surprise them all was who else had done so. When Derek showed up with a character sheet and a pocketful of dice that should have tipped them off, but the mere thought of Derek Hale playing D&D was so strange, so how he'd come more prepared than most of the rest of the pack completely flew under their radar.

"Oh, come on!" Stiles yelled after Derek rolled and announced that the troll missed. "That doesn't add up. No way you dodged that."

"Except I did. Barbarians have unusual dodge with an AC bonus and can't be flanked, and I get a plus four to my save. So even though I have a minus two to my armor class while berserking, I still made my saving throw."

"He's right," Scott said.

Stiles sank back into his chair, pouting.

"Just because you tripped and fell on your face and scattered all your spell components doesn't mean the rest of us are out of the fight," Derek said.

"You mean just because I rolled a one," Stiles grumbled.

"That's not role playing," Derek said, expression carefully blank.

"Your turn to attack," Scott said. Derek rolled again. "I hit!" he announced, sounding unusually excited.

"Oh, come on. No you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I have a plus five to my base attack bonus. And my strength bonus adds to my damage, so let's see if I can take him down."

Derek did, indeed, take the troll down.

"Think you could manage some fire so he doesn't get back again, Mr. Wizard?" he asked Stiles.

"No need. I've got acid," Allison said.

"If you could only manage that in real life from time to time," Stiles muttered under his breath. The werewolves all pretended not to have heard him.

Stiles redeemed himself with a well-timed fireball that only singed the edges of the party while it incinerated a horde of dread blossoms.

When Melissa came home from her shift at the hospital, she found them in the heat of the last battle.

“I thought you’d be in bed by now,” she said, kissing Scott on the top of his head.

“We all would be, but your son’s evil,” Allison said. “In separate beds. Our own beds, I mean,” she qualified.

“Yeah, he had his grimweird counter my protection from good with its own protection from evil,” Ethan complained.

“And then he let it summon all these minions,” Lydia said, sticking her tongue out at Scott.

"And I ran out of arrows," Allison said.

"Me too," Danny chimed in.

“And then Derek charged in like he does and nearly got himself killed,” Stiles chimed in.

"But I laid hands on him so he’s back in the fight," Ethan said.

“We are talking about a game, right?” Melissa asked. “Just making sure here.”

“Yes, mom. We’re talking about the game. If a grimweird really had shown up here, we wouldn’t have a house left.”

“So reassuring.” Surveying the mess of soda bottles and empty snack bags that littered the table, she sighed. “I’m going to bed. Make sure you clean this mess up.”

“On it, Mrs. McCall,” Stiles assured her.

In the end, Stiles saved the day, in his usual unpredictable fashion.

“I’m going to use the wand,” he told Scott.

“Are you sure? You didn’t identify it. It could be cursed,” Scott warned.

“Out of spells. Out of darts. It’s all I’ve got left.”

“Okay. If you’re sure?”

Stiles nodded, almost quivering in his seat.

“Okay. I need you to roll two ten-sided dice.”

Silence fell as Stiles sorted through his pile, picking out two dice. “Come on, babies,” he said as he blew on them in his cupped hands before casting them on the table.

“Oh yeah!” he yelled when they came to a stop, one on a nine and the other on a 10. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“Congratulations, Stiles. That’s a wand of summon creatures and you’re now in command of two celestial eagles.”

“Celestial eagles? Cool! What do they do? Here, pass me the monster manual.” When Isaac didn’t move fast enough Stiles yanked the book from his hand. “Index, index,” he muttered as he flipped to the back of the book, finger trailing down the page. “Here you are!” Flipping forward through the pages, he scanned the text, excitement radiating off him. “Oh my god. This is so cool! Okay.” He quoted from the entry. “ _Smite Evil: once per day a celestial creature can make a normal melee attack to deal extra damage equal to its HD (maximum of plus twenty) against an evil foe._ Let’s do this!”

Already weakened, the eagles’ attack finished the grimweird and Stiles bolted upright, chair falling over behind him with a clatter. “Whoohooo!” he yelled, then immediately glanced up at the ceiling. “Sorry, Mrs. Stiles!” he called up.

“Show off,” Isaac said, his grin taking the sting from his words.

“Swooping in to save the day as usual,” Lydia said, blowing him a kiss.

The last surprise of the evening came when Derek stayed to help clean up the mess and put all the furniture back in order.

“Admit it. You had fun,” Stiles said as Derek picked up the sofa, moving it back to its normal place against the wall. They’d run out of chairs and had to improvise.

“Nice to not end a fight all covered in blood,” Derek said.

“So you’re in for the next campaign?” Stiles asked.

“We’re having another campaign? If we do, I’d like to play instead of DM next time,” Scott said.

“I could run it,” Derek said, and Stiles nearly dropped a chair on his foot.

“That’d be great. You need time to plan, though. How about next month?” Scott asked.

“Next month,” Derek agreed.

“Great! It’s a date!” Stiles said. “Um. Not really a date. I mean…”

Scott interrupted him. “We know what you meant, weirdo.”

“Who’s calling who a weirdo?” Stiles pretended to be outraged.

“You’re both weirdos,” Derek said.

“Says the guy who just volunteered to DM.” That earned Stiles one of Derek’s signature glares, but there seemed to be less glaringness than usual behind it.

Every time he looked in the rearview mirror on the way home, Stiles caught himself grinning like an idiot.

 _Next month_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
